


RUINS

by lingeringflowers



Series: MENDING + BREAKING [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awesamdude - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, PTSD, Pandora's Box, Panic Attacks, The prison visit, TommyInnit - Freeform, awesamdude is strict warden, dream - Freeform, no awesamdad this time, tommy gets stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringflowers/pseuds/lingeringflowers
Summary: Tommy needs closure. But his visit to the prison does not go according to plan.(based on the events of Tommy's first prison trapped lore stream) (continuation of HOPES + DREAMS)
Relationships: TommyInnit & Awesamdude, TommyInnit & Dream
Series: MENDING + BREAKING [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189934
Kudos: 41





	RUINS

Tommy woke up today with an ache in his chest. It was similar to all the days before, but today it burned brighter. He longed for closure, to feel whole again. Thoughts of Dream had been plaguing him for days. The server was safe, but Tommy’s mind was not. He needed to visit Dream one more time. If he could do that, see his “old friend” just one more time, than he could accomplish anything. 

He didn’t even bother checking in with the hotel, just giving it a once-over. He was so proud of it, it was the first project that he had completed (mostly) by himself. Sam Nook was a great friend and even better builder. Tommy felt oddly fond of the man, a feeling he hadn’t experienced since… Phil.

Phil did his best, but Tommy was the one to raise himself. He never had any belongings of his own, always stealing or bartering. He barely had a home, so many of them were blown up.  _ By Dream _ . Tommy needed to focus. He could only handle one fucked up man in his life. And Tommy didn’t want Dream in his life anymore. Everytime he thought about him, he felt his heart grow weak and his head grow cloudy. Dream  _ confused _ Tommy. Tommy hated feeling blind, like everyone knew a big secret and he didn’t. He didn’t want to be left in the dark anymore. So he squared his shoulders, and waited for Awesamdude at the gates to the prison.

The prison alone was bloody terrifying. Structurally sound, built entirely of blackstone. The worst block, in Tommy’s opinion. Why was everything terrible made of that goddamn block?

Tommy paced in the corridor that led to the first portal. He was nervous, not that he would say it. He was finally going to tell Dream off, tell him what he thought about the green bitch. 

Awesamdude’s stern voice shook Tommy from his thoughts, “You can go through the portal now.”

Tommy stepped through the swirls of purple once, and then once more, following Awesamdude’s orders.

This version of Sam was the worst, to Tommy.  _ The Warden _ . Fuckin’ terrifying. 

Tommy walked out of the portal into the main room, eyeing the creeper at the end. He had gone through this process before, knowing it wasn’t pleasant. But Tommy wasn’t in the mood for games today. He just wanted to get this over with. 

He answered Awesamdude’s questions dutifully and quietly, not recognizing his own tone of voice. If Sam was put off by Tommy’s odd behavior, he wasn’t showing it.

Tommy put his things in the locker and locked it, trying to push down his anxiety. He was strong, he was fine. 

Awesamdude waited for Tommy to head down the guest entrance before disappearing off somewhere. Tommy completed both the automatic and manual searches. He tried not to stare at the lava as the floors rose up to meet him. He tried not to panic while swimming through this _incredibly tight space_ _holy hell._ Awesamdude was silent through it all.

Tommy hated silence. It reminded him of his days alone, collecting materials only for them to be exploded. So Tommy started talking. 

Without meaning to, he told Awesamdude how nervous he was. 

“Tommy, do you want to visit the prisoner today?” his tone seemed to soften with that. 

“Yes. Well, I mean, no- yes,” Tommy was conflicted and he knew it. “I need to see him, Sam,” Desperation crept into his voice. “But it  _ will _ be the last time. The last time I see Dream. Because he, he ruined me. He ruined everything. And I, I need to…” He trailed off. 

Awesamdude was silent. Tommy didn’t care.

“Step onto the shroom light for me. You need fire resistance for this next part.”

_ Right. The lava. _ Tommy changed his mind. The lava was the worst part of this whole ordeal. 

Tommy stepped onto the honey blocks and scrunched his eyes closed, waiting to be pushed into the chasm. He could feel the heat, but it was like a bubble around him. Orange flames danced up his arms but didn’t burn him. A few seconds later, he was out. He shivered despite the warmth.

“If you can wait on the stones for me that would be great, Tommy,” ushered Sam.

Tommy nodded, taking his place, staring at an entirely new wall of lava. This time, Dream was on the other side. He tried his best to stay facing forward, but he hated watching the bubbling lava fall ever so slowly. 

“Sam?” Tommy turned slightly. “I want to make sure I always like who I am, and- and around this guy I don’t think I do.”

“I know Tommy.” Those three words reassured Tommy, and he felt ready.

He turned back to see that the lava had fallen completely. On the other side, surrounded by obsidian (was it  _ crying? _ ), was Dream. Tommy took a breath, and then he was moving. 

He kept his eyes trained on the prisoner, trying to keep himself focused. He knew Awesamdude would keep him safe. 

Tommy felt a rush of power. He was in control for once. Hell, Dream was his bitch! Dream was locked up, with no items, no friends, nothing. Everything had flipped in Tommy’s favour. 

He walked into the room, grimacing at the purple sludge dripping from the ceiling. 

“Hey, Dream.”

“Hello.”

Tommy stared at him, searching for the right words to explain his feelings.

“I’m so glad you came to see me, I’ve missed you,” Dream met his eyes. 

_ What? _ Tommy was thrown off balance. Dream had…  _ missed him? _

Dream continued, oblivious to Tommy’s confusion, “Yea, It's been a while since you came, but you're here now!” 

Tommy grew angry. How dare this bastard try and act like everything was okay between them. Like they were  _ friends. _

“No. This is my last visit, Dream.”

“W-what? Like, for how long?” Dream seemed to get nervous.

“Forever, yea,” Tommy felt his power over the man grow.

“But why? Why would you choose to stop visiting me?” Dream sounded scared.

The fuck?  _ Why? _ Was Dream just completely oblivious to the fact that Tommy felt pure unbridled rage and panic whenever he saw the color green? That he hated plains biomes and had to get Tubbo to fight creepers for him? That he was fucking  _ terrified _ of losing Tubbo to anything? 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHY?!” Tommy exploded. “You are a villain! You ruined everything! You ruined  _ me! _ ” 

“Yea, I did bad things, Tommy. But I’m not a bad person,” Dream chided. Tommy hated the way his voice made him feel, like  _ a child. _

“No fuck off, Dream. You deserve this. You are stuck here. No one needs you. No one wants you,” Tommy wanted to see Dream pay. 

“But surely you will come and visit me?” Dream pleaded.

Tommy steadied himself, growing angrier. He wouldn’t let Dream do this to him anymore. He was here to move on, to close this chapter. 

“No Dream. I don’t want to see you. This, right now, this is like exile. Do you remember that, Dream?” His words were like knives. “ _ Do you remember what you did?”  _

__ Dream scoffed, “Exile wasn’t that bad, Tommy.”

Tommy’s head spun.  _ What the fuck.  _ “YOU BASTARD, DREAM! You threw my shit into a hole and blew it up, every fucking day! Don’t try and tell me we were  _ friends _ ! YOU ARE FUCKED.”

Dream looked away. 

“Listen Dream. You don’t make me a good person. You make me bad,” Tommy spoke with confidence. He wanted Dream out of his life. Only then, could he be free, could he thrive. His words rose in volume but he felt calmer than ever. Tommy realized that Dream was the cause of all his stress. If he could let go, leave him there, rotting in the prison, he would be at peace. He just needed closure. 

“You ruined my past Dream, but you will not ruin my future.” 

With that, they heard explosions.

“What the fuck-“ Tommy panicked. 

“Sounds like TNT,” Dream said calmly.

“W-why would TNT… What?” His voice shook uncontrollably. “No, what the fuck is this, Dream? What are you doing?”

“I’m not doing anything, Tommy.”

_ No, no.  _ Tommy had to leave, he had to get out.

“SAM! SAM! I AM READY TO LEAVE. I’M DONE.” He screamed at the wall of lava, with no response. 

_ Where was Sam?  _ Tommy felt his panic rise. He couldn’t breathe, the walls were closing in. 

“SAM! LET ME OUT!” Tommy wanted to cry. This couldn’t be happening, this couldn't be  _ real. _

Dream laughed, “Sam’s not here, Tommy. Sounds like a security problem.”

_A security problem._ Tommy briefly remembered signing a contract stating a similar issue, and the protocol for it. Was he gonna be _stuck in here?_ _With Dream?_

__ “No.  _ No.  _ Fuck this I am done, let me out.” He muttered, trying to ground himself. He couldn’t stand five more minutes with Dream breathing down his neck, let alone  _ several days. _

His mind was a haze of panic and the explosions only made it worse. He pressed his hands over his ears and started shouting, to whom he didn’t know. Who was going to help him? Who would save him?

“ _ PHIL _ !” Tommy yelled without thinking. He hadn’t spoken to the man in weeks, he could barely call him a father. But something made him call for Philza.

Tommy turned his panic towards Dream. 

“Let. Me. Out.” 

“I can’t, Tommy! Fine, if you want a way out, let’s find one! Together!” 

_ Fuck this.  _ He hated the way Dream’s words crawled up his spine. Tommy was shaking, and he didn’t know if it was from fear or rage.

“Tommy. You are stuck in here, with  _ me _ ,” Dream added, almost mockingingly. 

“No!” Tommy cried, “I can’t be in here, no!” 

“It doesn’t matter if you can’t, you have to.”

“No, no no. The reason I am here is to see you, one last time. I can’t stand being your presence! You ruin things, Dream! You ruined me!” Tommy couldn’t stop thinking. Everything was so loud, his thoughts echoed in his brain. Dream ruined everything. Tommy was _ finally fucking free _ , and Dream ruined it. He ruined L’manberg, now a crater. He almost ruined Tommy’s friendship with Tubbo. Tommy couldn’t do this, he couldn’t  _ be here. _

__ “Tommy. You can call for Sam, you can plead. But you're stuck in here, with me. Listen, we can bond! Just like exile!” Dream sounded happy about it.

“FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU. DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING MENTION EXILE TO ME.” He balled up his fists. Tommy tried to weigh his options. Sam wasn’t coming, no one was. He couldn’t swim out, the lava would kill him. Was he really  _ stuck  _ here? Dream’s voice was so intruding, he couldn’t listen anymore, he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t be here. Tommy curled up in the corner, closest to the lava. How had lava become his salvation?

“I want to go home,” he thought aloud. 

“YOU'RE STUCK IN HERE WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!” Dream raged.

The sudden change in tone made Tommy panic more. Tommy felt the control slip from his fingers, he was powerless all over again. 

“We’re gonna talk, Tommy. We’re gonna bond! Do you remember when we had fun together, Tommy? Do you remember having fun? We’re going to have  _ so much fun _ !” Dream spoke slowly, each word burning Tommy. His words were like a double-edged sword, ready to slice Tommy open. He  _ remembered having fun, sure. He remembered the explosions, the ringing, the one-block tower, pictures of Tubbo- _

“A whole week! Me and you, back to back. Just like old times sake.”

_ Why wouldn’t Dream shut up, his voice dug into Tommy’s thoughts, taking them apart one by one. He hated this, he wanted to go, let him go.  _

Tommy felt hopeless. He felt desolate. He was trapped all over again. Dream had pulled the strings, and once again, Tommy was stuck in his web. He couldn’t  _ handle this.  _ He closed his eyes, unable to see the green form in front of him anymore. Tommy crept closer to the lava, somehow hoping hands would reach out and pull him to safety. None did. 

“It’s gonna be  _ fine _ , Tommy” Dream smiled through his teeth.

Tommy  _ couldn’t breathe.  _ He wanted to get out! The place made his skin crawl and his heart race and his head spin. The blackstone crept ever closer, reminding him of another small room where he thought  _ things would end _ . Tommy stared at the lava, unfocused. He was stuck. There was no escape. Tommy had no control, it was like he was stuck in a void, eternally falling, no footholds or handholds in sight. He was  _ falling _ , he was  _ dying _ . 

The last thing he saw before he passed out was swirling lava and a smile.

Tommy had no sense of time in the prison. He didn’t know if it had been a couple hours or a few days since he was locked in here with Dream. His hands had been over his ears the entire time, shutting out the world, shutting out Dream’s voice.

He could hear him talking. Dream talked for hours, on and on about friendship and having fun. Tommy didn’t want to listen. 

At one point, Tommy fell asleep. He dreamt of drowning and beach parties and one-block towers. When he woke up his whole body hurt from the obsidian. 

Dream never stopped offering him potatoes. Tommy accepted them silently; he wasn’t about to starve in this hellhole. With each potato, Dream gave a reason why Tommy should be his friend. 

“Tommy, you used to like me! Remember when I gave you my trident? We had so much fun that day!

Tommy didn’t want to remember.

Tommy had been silent for so long he wasn’t sure his voice would work. He had taken to sitting by the lava, watching it swirl and bubble, almost wishing it would reach out and burn him. 

Tommy hadn’t wished for death like this since exile.  _ Exile.  _ The parallels hurt him. Alone. With Dream. No one to save him. No one that cared.

“ _ I miss Wilbur _ .”

Dream smiled.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi thank u for reading! lemme know what you thought :] i had planned to write this before that insane lore stream but i adapted it to fit the plot because i preferred that ending.


End file.
